


Try

by striking_stroll18



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: After dating for years, Mitch is ready to take the next step.
Relationships: Mitch Evans/Alex Lynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	Try

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizwithhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwithhat/gifts).



> Hello, I hope you will like this! I'm aware that it's not exactly your prompt but I tried my best, so I hope it's okay.  
> Enjoy reading!

Alex had known Mitch for what felt like forever. In reality, it had been a little over eight years. They had always felt drawn to one another. However, out of respect for the omega, Alex had tried to keep his distance from him. He didn't want Mitch to think he was trying to put any claim on him by getting his scent on the shorter man. What the alpha didn't see coming was that Mitch would always seek his physical touch, even if it were only their shoulders brushing when they were sitting next to each other. After three years, Alex had to help Mitch to get away from an incredibly annoying and obtrusive alpha, and they only got closer. The other alpha had been intrigued by the smell of an unmated omega close to his heat. Of course, Mitch had been scared of Alex, too, but he hadn't even noticed that Mitch's smell had changed significantly, it always only smelled right to him.  
Not long after that, Alex and Mitch had started courting. They weren't the most usual couple. Alex was never trying to control Mitch, and Mitch would always do what the omega wanted. But what both of them loved was the way their relationship had always felt natural. Of course, there were difficult moments and moments where both of them wished their relationship was more ordinary. But all in all, they were incredibly happy.  
They were currently in New York for a Formula E race, both them looking forward to the end of the season when they could spend more time together. Whenever they were in public, they had to make sure to not be too affectionate with each other. The media didn't know about their relationship, and for now, it was supposed to stay that way.  
They were lying on Alex's hotel bed, just enjoying the other's company. The alpha was drawing lazy circles on Mitch's shoulder while the omega was resting his head on the alpha's chest. Their legs were tangled, and Mitch was looking at the hand resting over his over Alex's heart. The omega had a thoughtful look on his face, seeming lost deep in thought. "What's running through your mind, pretty boy?" Alex broke the silence of the hotel room, smiling gently at Mitch. He sighed before answering. "We've been together for almost five years, Ace. And in all those years you never brought up the topic of mating."  
For a second, Alex didn't know what to reply. It was true. He never talked with the omega about it. The silence stretched between them again until Mitch suddenly sat up and tried to get off the bed. "Wait, Mitch. What are you doing?" Alex awoke from his stare when Mitch reached the edge of the bed. The alpha lightly held onto Mitch's arm, just hard enough to catch Mitch's attention and stop him from leaving but not too hard so that Mitch would be able to free himself if he wanted to. "I'm going. You don't want the same things as me, so why should I stay?" His glance was cast downwards, the carpet pattern seemingly much more interesting than Alex. "Oh, Mitch", Alex cooed. "It's not that I wouldn't want to do it. I just never wanted you to feel like I pressured you into it." The taller man moved to where the omega was sitting with his back turned towards him.  
The alpha placed a careful hand on the omega's shoulder, speaking softly. "Please look at me, Mitch." He patiently waited for the other man to look at him before continuing to talk. "I couldn't wish for a better possible mate than you. And if you want to talk about taking the next step, I will listen. But you also need to know that I am okay with the way we are now. We are only going to take this step if you're 100% sure that you want it." Silent tears had started to fall from Mitch's eyes, and Alex gently wiped them away with his thumb. "I always thought you didn't want me as your mate", Mitch whispered. "I'd feel very honoured with you as my mate", Alex replied in an equally low voice, giving Mitch's nose a featherlight kiss that made Mitch giggle. "Can we go back to cuddling again? Please? We lived for five years like this, two more nights until after the race won't break us", Mitch said hopefully, batting his eyelashes pleadingly at the alpha. "If you want to wait until after the race, that's fine for me", the alpha gently replied while he moved back to where he had been lying before and welcomingly opened his arms. Sighing contently, Mitch moved back into the alpha's embrace. "Promise me that you will always talk to me if something is bothering you?" Alex looked at the omega closely, wanting to make sure that a misunderstanding wouldn't come between them again. "I promise", Mitch whispered back, looking into Alex's eyes. He leaned in and kissed the alpha softly, his hands resting on Alex's chest.  
"Can we watch a movie?" Mitch asked when he drew back, a pleading look on the face. Alex nodded, grabbing the remote and turning the hotel TV on before he opened Netflix.

***

The two men had talked thoroughly about them mating, and when they were both sure they wanted it, the alpha and the omega had decided they would mate during the break. It was incredibly important to both of them, it would strengthen their bond, but at the same time, it was also a promise. A promise that they would always be there for each other, that they wouldn't let anyone or anything come between them.  
Alex had spent a lot of time reading about mating and its effects; he wanted to do everything right. The alpha had found out that there were effects that every mating had in common, such as a changed scent or the ability to understand the central emotion of one's mate. Alex also found out that there were relatively uncommon effects, but that those still occurred. One of those effects was communicating with telepathy, and while it sounded helpful in some situations, Alex also found it incredibly weird. He was curious and excited to find out whether Mitch and he would experience one of the rare effects.  
Tonight they were finally going to do it, but first, they had to get through a day of video interviews since they still had contracts to fulfil. They were sitting on opposite ends of their living room, both of them wearing headsets and speaking quietly so the other man's headset wouldn't be able to detect their voice. Sometimes they would throw glances at each other, both of them counting down the seconds until the evening.

***

The next morning, Alex woke up with his arms tightly wrapped around the omega. His mate. The alpha's head was resting on the pillow, his nose almost touching the back of the other man's neck. Alex rumbled contently, moving his head a few inches to run his nose over the mark he left in the omega's neck. Mitch seemed to be still asleep, but a smile appeared on his face when Alex touched it. The alpha started to gently stroke over the omega's arm, too. Soon, Mitch began to stir and opened his eyes. "Don't stop, alpha", Mitch whined quietly and turned around to face his mate. His word choice surprised Alex. The omega had never addressed him as 'alpha' before, but strangely, it pleased him. "Don't worry, pretty boy, I didn't plan to stop", Alex growled back softly.  
They continued lying in bed, Alex running his hands over Mitch's arms, back and shoulders and his nose over his neck and collarbone. Sometimes he would add soft kisses, and every time, Mitch would press into his touch even more. They lay in bed most of the morning, enjoying the other's presence and attention. When it was close to noon, Mitch unwinded Alex's arms from his body and moved to the edge of the bed.  
"What are you doing? I didn't say you could leave", the alpha growled disapprovingly. As soon as he was done speaking, his eyes widened in shock, and Mitch's eyes were as big as his own. "I... I'm sorry, Mitch, I don't know what has gotten in me", Alex stuttered, his shoulders sinking. "It's alright, Alex. Didn't you read somewhere that some alphas become a bit possessive over the omega they're mated with?" The omega smiled calmingly, running his hand over Alex's arm. "To answer your question, I need to go to the bathroom. Can we move the cuddling to the kitchen, though? I'm starving", Mitch grinned lopsidedly. He moved off the bed, a reassuring smile on his face. "Of course, I'll start making breakfast already. Is there anything special you want?" Mitch shook his head silently before he walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. After a few seconds, Alex also got up from the bed. He went into the kitchen and started to get out the food. When he was almost done setting the table, Mitch joined him in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's torso from behind. "I love you, my alpha", he whispered into the alpha's back. "I love you, too, pretty omega", Alex replied and turned around to face his mate. It would need some time for them to get used to being mates, and with their slightly changed personalities. But they were both sure that they would make it work, just like they always did.


End file.
